The Dark Seed
The Odd Seed that is Generating Randomly So, I started up a survival world, punched wood, mined some stone, explored some biomes, hunted animals, and crafted tools like a normal player does in minecraft. Then, I saw a village in the forest. It looked very odd. I got towards the village and I only saw farmer villagers. I decided to grab some food in the farms. I found Iron Sword and an Iron Chest Plate in the blacksmith chest. When I was about to leave the village, I started having huge lag spikes! I wasn't able to move, nor could I pause the game. I waited and waited. Suddenly, my game started running back normal! It started to become dark, I decided to build a house near the desert. When I finished my house, I got to the desert and it was raining in that desert. That is weird. I thought it was a glitch or something else. I checked the seed. It was ''-183299383092.'' Looked normal. Then my game crashed. When I reloaded the game, my house was on fire! I checked the seed again. The seed was changed to 42954910491101. Strange. I thought. Then I heard a distorted spider sound behind me. I turned around and there was no mob! My game crashed again. Strange Cave I reloaded my world again. I was in a huge cave. Luckily, all my items in my inventory were still there! There were no mobs, and my difficulty was on Easy mode. Then, I heard hostile mob sounds, but I couldn't see them. They were hurting me. I pulled out my Stone Sword but I was unable to hit them. I died. I respawned at the same place. The mob sounds stopped. Music was playing in reverse. I suddenly got scared. Then I saw some figure completely blue. My character couldn't move nor exit or pause the game. The music was getting louder and distorted. And I died... Again When I respawned, my screen flashed for 5 seconds. The sky was similar to the end, lots of animals and no trees. The seed was changed to ''-25860193a9123'' It didn't look normal. Music was played 5 times faster. I died again... Creepy Chunk Errors I respawned. I spawned in a huge ocean. I opened up LAN and Cheats. I teleported to the coordinates x 20402, y 72, and z 13920. I teleported there and there were huge chunk errors and lots of ocean monuments. The sky suddenly became red. Music played in reverse again and chunks were getting more distorted Then a figure appeared but was completely red and different. He stared at me for 5 minutes. He disappeared. I looked up at the sky and I see chunks of stone floating. Suddenly, the chunk errors were gone. Everything was back to normal Me and the Figure I typed the command /seed again. The seed being now ''29Ka)92901892H. ''The seed getting weirder every 20 minutes. A figure appeared again, he was completely blue again! He started a conversation with me The Figure: Hello Ivankiddo: Hi?? The Figure: <<:{Hacking Ivankiddo>>:}{:SettingHackTools:2}>> Ivankiddo: What the hell????? The Figure: )(Successfully Hacked Ivankiddo> My game crashed... And the conversation ended. Luckily, my account didn't get hacked. I started up the game again. The Singleplayer and Multiplayer was renamed to >< I clicked it and my computer forced turned off. I was unable to open my computer... Category:Seeds Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas